Something To Believe In
by Buxom-Wench
Summary: Peter invites a young girl to Neverland, and she asks to bring her older sister along. The elder girl has her own agenda, however, and may just prove a match for Captain Hook. RATING CHANGE What was that about a match?
1. The Visit

**_SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN_**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it's probably not mine. Don't bother sueing me, I'm broke anyway. *grin* Eleanor and Lynn, however, are mine. You're welcome to use either of them if it takes your fancy, but please let me know. I'd like to see what they get up to. 

**Author's Note:** I was inspired to write this story by a single scene which came to my mind after I saw the new movie. The scene was so vibrant and clear, it demanded its very own story. So here's the story. Hope you like it.  
Oh, and for anyone who was reading my PotC fic (A Change of Heart), I promise I will have another installment up some time soon. I've been without a computer for a while, and it rather curbed my writing. This is a piece of fluff to get me back into the writing game again. :)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Chapter 1: The Visit**

Our story starts on a mild summer's night in a respectable London house, in a room with two beds. Oddly, the grander of the two beds held the younger child – the elder sleeping in a makeshift camp-bed in the corner. It was obvious to their watcher that they were related: something about the soft smile touching their sleeping lips that was too eerily similar to belong to mere acquaintances. 

The watcher was a young boy with a crop of riotously curly hair and an impish grin. He had been floating just outside the open window, but now he allowed himself to drift through and settle on the floor. He cared nothing for the toys and books that littered the room and were scattered by his bare feet. Books were something he simply didn't understand, and most of the toys had no place in the sort of games he preferred. Crossing the room silently, he looked down at the younger girl in the large bed. Yes, perhaps she would come and play with Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. 

Since the time he had taken Wendy Darling and her brothers to play with him in Neverland, Peter had realised that having a girl around could completely change the nature of the games they indulged in. It could be a lot of fun, although he'd also found girls to be much more complicated than boys and none of the playmates he had taken since then had stayed long either. But they stayed a while, and since Peter was only really concerned with the here-and-now he simply found himself a new little girl to join him whenever he felt the need for diversion. 

He reached out gently and touched the girl's shoulder, snatching his hand away quickly as she sat up with a start. Before she could shout, he grinned and put a finger to his lips. "Quietly," he whispered. "It's a secret." 

"A secret?" She seemed enchanted by the mystery of it all and kept her voice as low as his. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?" 

Another grin. "I'm Peter Pan, and I came in through the window. Who are you?" 

"Eleanor," she whispered back, her eyes darting towards the window. "That was a long climb, Peter... Pan? Wait... The real Peter Pan?" Her eyes widened as he nodded. "But I thought that was a story!" 

Her voice had climbed with surprise, and the room's other occupant stirred and muttered sleepily. Peter put his finger to his lips again and whispered back, "I can show you a land better than any story. A place where you can play at being anything you want, for as long as you want! I can teach you to fly with me, and we'll run away to Neverland together." 

"Can Lynn come too?" Eleanor cast a glance at the other bed, a small frown creasing her young forehead. 

Peter studied the sleeping girl. She was clearly a lot older then his new playmate, and he frowned as well. "She looks grown-up. Our games are for kids." 

Eleanor stifled a laugh behind her hand. "Oh, Lynn can play with us. She always plays with me when she's here, even though she's older. She makes up stories and we act them out before we go to bed." 

It was mention of stories that decided Peter. He had first grown to know Wendy through her stories, and none of the girls he had led away since then were as good at spinning tales as she was. Perhaps this Lynn would know some good ones. He nodded, and the younger girl grinned and scrambled excitedly out of bed. 

"Lynn, Lynn wake up!" Eleanor grabbed her sister by the shoulder and shook her until the elder girl sat up abruptly and caught her wrists. Before Lynn had a chance to protest the treatment she had received, she added in a rush, "I've just met Peter Pan! The stories are true! He wants us to go to Neverland with him!" 

Lynn was up from the bed at once, eyes shining with her own excitement. "So it's true?" she breathed. "All of it? Neverland, and the Lost Boys... and the pirates?" Peter grinned and nodded. Perhaps she would fit in with them after all. This thought was borne out as she let out a quiet, "I knew it!" and threw her arms around her sister in a warm hug. "You can really fly? You'll teach us too?" she asked, turning back to him. 

Laughing out loud, Peter sprang from the floor and settled himself against the ceiling. The two girls laughed with him, scurrying across the floor to stand under where he floated. Looking around the room, she spotted the twinkle of faerie light next to the window and zoomed over to snatch Tinkerbell out of the air where she hovered, watching them. She chastised him all the way across the room as he shook dust over the two below him, zooming away as soon as he released her. 

"Just think happy thoughts," he bade them. "Just one happy thought is all you need to be able to walk on air!" The girls exchanged glances, grinned, and soon were bobbing alongside him with expressions of pure joy. Laughing with delight, he led them out through the window and across the night sky. 


	2. The Meeting

**_SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN_**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it's probably not mine. Don't bother sueing me, I'm broke anyway. *grin* Eleanor and Lynn, however, are mine. You're welcome to use either of them if it takes your fancy, but please let me know. I'd like to see what they get up to. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Chapter 2: The Meeting **

Lynn could hardly believe her luck. All her life she had adored stories that told of fantastic worlds where the impossible was possible and adventure abounded. Now, not only did she find that at least one such story was true, but she was involved in the adventure of a lifetime! The four of them were just settling into the thick jungle of the island after a truly exhilarating flight. Chuckling, she thought, _If ever man was meant to take to the skies, it was like this. Never mind all that mechanical nonsense! _ Eleanor looked over at her with a broad grin, which she couldn't help answering. 

Everywhere she looked, she saw something new and amazing. Flowers of all types and colours bloomed among the thick foliage, but the trail they had landed on was clear save for a blanket of leaves underfoot. Peter was calling something wordless from up in the trees – presumably a rallying call for his boys. All that was missing were the pirates. In particular, Hook. 

From the first time she had read of Wendy's adventures in Neverland, Lynn had longed to meet the story's main antagonist. Never mind that he didn't exist, he had been real to her. She had felt a strange connection to the one-handed pirate, one that defied explanation and which she had kept strictly to herself. Not even her sister knew the depths of her fascination with this dangerous man. 

And now, it seemed, he was indeed real. She had subtly questioned Peter on their journey and learned that Hook did indeed still haunt the shores of Neverland in the _Jolly Roger _. They had mostly been keeping clear of each other lately, it seemed, neither quite ready for another round in their ongoing battle. How she envied Wendy Darling. But perhaps she would at least have a chance to glimpse the man at some point. She mentally crossed her fingers for luck as the first of the Lost Boys burst through the undergrowth and more began to gather round. 

The day had passed as a happy blur. They had met the Lost Boys, who had immediately asked if either of them could tell stories. Laughing, Eleanor had stepped back and pointed to Lynn, who was immediately besieged with requests. Her own laughter bubbling up inside, she had settled on a nearby log and offered to tell them one. She was greeted at once with a row of upturned faces as they all sat down in front of her and fell silent, waiting. 

She had told several stories in that sitting – tales of adventure, battle and romance. Her little audience had been captivated, even Peter deigning to come down from the trees and sit with them to listen. When she pleaded a dry throat, the boys spirited the pair of them off to the house hidden in an old tree and brought them food and drink. Then they had all trooped back outside to play in the warm tropical sunshine. 

Lynn had played with them for a while, even borrowing a knife from one of the boys and slitting the skirt of her nightdress from hem to mid-thigh when it became too confining. It soon became obvious, however, that while all the boys were blessed with vivid imaginations, they were not terribly bright about the way they employed them. It was clear that their games varied very little from day to day, and clearer still that they only played at something for as long as Peter was interested. After a few hours, she began to tire of the games and slipped away into the forest. Perhaps she would do a little exploring, safe in the knowledge that if she got lost she could always fly high enough to scout out a way back. 

It was warm and dim under the trees, the air heavy with the perfume of flowers and the damp smell of fallen leaves. She wandered for some time, but time seemed to stand still in this twilight world and before long she lost all sense of how long she had been there. Would they have missed her yet? Well, even if they had it was unlikely that anyone would worry. They might even think it was part of a new game and start hunting for her. She smiled at the thought. 

Another thought: it hadn't looked like a very big island, so what was to stop her heading down towards the sea? She might at least get close enough to see the ship, even if she wasn't sure she dared get close enough to see its occupants. A broad grin spread across her face. An adventure, indeed. 

Her pace was quicker now, although she still took care to move as silently as she could. It was a skill she had learned at the boarding school her parents sent her to: creeping through the grounds after dark with a friend, each daring the other to go a little further each night and praying they wouldn't get caught. They had learned all sorts of interesting facts about the school on those night-time rambles, including a place where it was possible to slip through the thick hedge surrounding the grounds – not something you could do during daylight, since it was in full view of the headmaster's office window, but entirely possible to do after dark. 

She told herself later that it was foolish of her to slip into reminiscences. It was only by chance that she noticed the voices ahead of her a moment before she stepped out from between the trees. Drawing back against the lichen-covered trunk, she strained her ears and heard a whining voice say: "Sorry, Captain." 

"Captain," she murmured to herself, eyes lighting up with excitement. "Hook!" Common sense told her that she should turn and slip away quietly through the trees before she was seen. Common sense told her it would be foolish to go any closer, that it would leave her open to the risk of discovery. Common sense was told to walk the plank as she cautiously moved forward to try and get a better view. 

It took a bit of work, but finally she slid into the shadows of a twisted tree-stump and peered over the top. There was a crowd of people in the small glade ahead of her, ruffians all. All except one, she amended, her eyes falling for the first time on the sinister captain. There was no way she could call him a ruffian, not when he simply oozed style and grace. 

He was a tall man, his masses of dark hair falling in curls to below his shoulders, his moustache and beard neat and pointed, his thin lips twisted in a cruel smile as he looked down at the pirate cowering before him awaiting some sort of punishment. Her gaze was drawn briefly to the wicked hook that took the place of his right hand before returning to study his face. An intelligent face, she decided, but one that showed the pleasure he took in pain and cruelty in every plane. A dangerous man. A sinister man. A thoroughly captivating man. 

She watched as he bent towards the man before him and said something in a low voice. The man hung his head in shame, but Hook tilted his face back up with the side of the metal claw. There were tears in the kneeling pirate's eyes as he nodded. The captain straightened up and nodded. He turned away. The man sagged slightly with relief. So did Lynn. 

A sickening tearing sound. Hook had spun back abruptly, eyes blazing, and slashed his hook across the pirate's exposed throat. The poor man didn't even have time to cry out. Lynn clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp in the instant before she was forcibly turned away from the gruesome scene. 

The heavy hand on her shoulder belonged to one of two pirates who stood leering down at her. Before she could even register what she saw, they had hauled her roughly to her feet and clamped hands like iron around her arms. "Not nice to spy on the Cap'n," one of them said with a rough laugh. Chuckling gleefully, they pushed her before them into the glade. 

_I won't look at the body, _ she told herself fiercely. The smell of blood hung heavily in the still air. A moment later, and none of that was important once she had met the periwinkle-blue eyes of Captain James Hook. _Oh God... _

"Well, what have we here? Another of Pan's little playmates? But you look much to old for that." His voice was rich, deep, and cultured. It sent a shiver down her back and she found herself wanting more than anything to win his respect. 

The first response that popped into her head was, she felt, probably not the wisest thing to say, but the words were there and it was impossible to keep from speaking them aloud: "It's not polite to speculate on a woman's age, Captain." 

There was a moment's silence, during which Lynn and the watching pirates all seemed to hold their breath, then a sly smile twitched at the corner of Hook's lips and he signalled to her captors to release her. "At least you identify yourself as a woman, so you must be older than the children he usually brings." He stepped towards her, and she found herself needing to cock her head at an angle to keep eye contact without toppling backwards. "What's your name, little one?" 

She couldn't help smiling at that. "So you noticed the difference, I guess," she replied blandly. "My name is Eolynn." Now what had prompted her to give her full name? She had no idea where her parents had got the name from and she had never really liked it, which was why she usually went by Lynn. 

"Eolynn..." On the other hand, she felt she could probably learn to like it a lot more after hearing it spoken like that. "Welcome to Neverland." 

Not entirely certain how to respond, especially given the pace her heart was setting, Lynn bowed slightly. She was conscious of the rest of the crew clustered around them, watching her. She was even more conscious of the steady blue gaze of the captain. This was also making her uncomfortably conscious of the amount of leg that must be visible through the slit in her skirt. Her face felt warm with embarrassment, but she refused to drop her eyes from his. 

"So tell me, little one, how you come to be so far from home? And where is Pan? I'm sure he's responsible for bringing you here, but I don't see him or any of his fellows about." 

A wry smile twisted her lips. "Oh yes, he was. He really wanted my little sister, I think – he woke her first. She wanted me to come, and he let her. I left them playing a while ago." She waved a hand vaguely in the direction she had come from. 

"You prefer not to play?" It was a loaded question; one Lynn decided was going to take more than a moment to unravel. But what was he really asking? She settled for answering the most direct aspect of it. 

"Play is fine, but I prefer play with a bit of intelligence. Eleanor will probably get bored with it before long too. She's used to playing with me whenever I'm at home, and we're both bookish types so we tend towards a slightly more... I'm really not sure how to describe it..." She looked at Hook beseechingly, hoping he would understand, and he nodded for her to go on. "I got bored more quickly. I guess I was almost half expecting it, given that Peter's so young and wild and untutored." She shrugged. 

"If you were expecting it, then why did you come?" He had moved closer to her has she spoke, and now raised his hook to brush aside a strand of dark hair that had fallen across her cheek. 

The brush of the cold metal against her skin made her shiver slightly as she contemplated her answer. How honest should she be? After a moment, she replied with a shaky little laugh, "You'd think I was mad if I told you." 

"I won't laugh. You have my word upon it. Come, share your madness with me." There was a hypnotic quality to his voice, and she found herself shivering again. In all her dreams of Captain Hook, he had never been as imposing as this, nor as captivating. 

For the first time since their meeting, she dropped her eyes slightly and peered at him from under long lashes. If she answered truthfully, it would be the first time she admitted her fascination to anyone. She bit gently at her lower lip until Hook reached out with his good hand and brushed the corner of her lips with his thumb. "Tell me," he urged softly. 

"You." Her voice was barely a whisper, and she feared the hammering in her chest must surely have drowned it out. _He touched me! _ The words sang through her mind like a chorus. She could still feel the tingle where his hand had brushed her lips. 

"Me?" His voice was almost as soft, but tinged faintly with surprise. "How did you know about me?" 

"A book..." She answered unwillingly, unsure of his reaction if he knew what had been written about him. His eyes urged her to continue, however, and she couldn't bring herself not to. "There was a book about three children: Wendy, John and Michael Darling. They met Peter Pan, and came to Neverland, and met you... I'd always thought it was just a story, until I met Peter last night. Then I realised that it must mean that you were real as well... Well, you were always my favourite character in the story, so I came here hoping to meet you. And now I have." 

"And now you have," he repeated, his voice thoughtful. His eyes grew distant for a moment, before returning to focus on Lynn with unnerving intensity. "We would all be honoured if you would spend the afternoon with us on the _Jolly Roger _, Eolynn." He extended his arm invitingly as the gathered pirates made mutters of agreement. 

Without taking her eyes from the dashing captain before her, Lynn bowed again and slipped her arm through his. "I would be honoured, Captain," she replied with a smile. 


	3. The Captain

**_SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN_**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it's probably not mine. Don't bother sueing me, I'm broke anyway. *grin* Eleanor and Lynn, however, are mine. You're welcome to use either of them if it takes your fancy, but please let me know. I'd like to see what they get up to. 

**Author's Note:** Just a short one... I wanted to tell the bit that follows from Lynn's perspective, since it got hopelessly confused when I tried to tell it from the Captain's. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Chapter 3: The Captain **

James Hook, Captain of the _Jolly Roger _, was intrigued. As they headed back to the ship, he remained silent as he puzzled over the strange young woman on his arm. She hadn't seemed to be afraid of him, in spite of the fact that she must have seen his execution of one of the crew for disobedience. She had answered him truthfully, and occasionally saucily, and met his gaze with confidence. Up until he asked her why she came to Neverland, anyway. He had been sure, at first, that she was simply flattering him by naming him as the reason, but her obvious discomfort as she explained her actions forced him to believe that she was telling the truth. 

So there was a book written about those days, was there? He smiled bitterly. Wendy had turned on him at the end, so it was unlikely that he was portrayed in the most flattering light – if such a light even existed. Yet Eolynn had liked to read about him so much that she wanted to meet him. What did that say about him? For that matter, what did that say about her? 

Eolynn. He glanced down at her and found her looking around them with curious interest. She was a strange creature, and no mistake: tiny – she didn't even reach his shoulder – but with the curves that said she was definitely a young woman and not a girl. He wondered how old she really was. The sister was likely to be nine or ten, since that seemed to be the usual age that Pan brought back these days. How many years were likely to be between them? 

A glimpse of flesh from her torn gown distracted his mind from the question and he smothered a chuckle. He had noticed the blush creep into her cheeks when she realised all his men were staring at her, but he admired the way she had resolutely ignored them. It didn't look like an accidental rip, rather that the little wench had purposely slit it. But why? She didn't seem to be playing the harlot. He considered her a moment longer. A brisk stride – had she cut it to prevent it tripping her as she explored the jungle? That suggested a very practical mind, rather than one entirely filled with fluff. 

They had reached the edge of the trees now, and he paused to give her a moment to take in the sight of his ship anchored in the bay below them. Gratifyingly rewarded with a gasp of excitement, he led them down to the water's edge where the ship's boat awaited. He helped her on board and climbed in beside her, then sat back as his men rowed them out to the ship. "You've been very quiet, little one," he said softly, leaning to speak directly into her ear and realising that that nickname seemed to rolling off his tongue far too easily. It was fitting, however. 

She jumped slightly and smiled up at him. The smile had a definite impish quality to it, an impression borne out by her reply: "So have you, Captain." 

"I know it's probably terrible bad form, but I must admit I've been wondering about your age." A gamble perhaps, but one that seemed to pay off as she gave an amused chuckle. 

"Shall I put you out of your misery, then? I turned nineteen last month." Nineteen. Older than he'd expected, younger than he'd secretly hoped. Her first statement gave him pause, however. Could she really put him out of his misery? For he had been miserable, and that for a longer time than he cared to contemplate. He craved intelligent companionship, not the scum who served him. What if he convinced her to stay with him? So far she had proved quite the most intriguing inhabitant of this cursed island that he had ever met. 

They reached the ship and he politely averted his gaze while she climbed the rope ladder thrown down to them, ordering the rest of the men in the boat to do the same. He caught the smile she gave him from the corner of his eye before she began her ascent. He followed her then, leaving his men to secure the boat before making their own way up. 

Eolynn was standing on the deck looking around with as much interest as she was receiving, so he stood and watched her for a moment. _She's pretty, _ he decided. _Very pretty. But so young... much too young to have any interest in an old man. _ He grimaced in rueful acknowledgement of that fact before smoothing his expression and striding over to stand beside her. She smiled up at him as he rested his good hand on her shoulder, and for the first time he noticed that her eyes were the colour of a storm-tossed sea. Was it an omen? And if so, was it a good one? He pushed the thought from his mind. 

"Men," he announced, his voice carrying across the deck, "I would like you all to join me in welcoming Eolynn! She will be our guest here, and I want to see all of you treating her with the same respect you would show me!" There was a mutter of agreement, and several shouts of greeting, but he had known that they would follow his lead. Sycophants, every last one of them. Far more rewarding was the way Eolynn raised her hand to his and gave it a squeeze of acknowledgement. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Many thanks to my kind reviewers:

**wordwiz8121 -** Ah, don't fret too much. The movie inspired this, but so far I don't think there's been much that was specific to the movie here (except maybe my mental image of the place, and of the wonderful portrayal of Hook). There may be a flying scene later which alludes directly to the movie, but I'll try and make it easy to understand for people who haven't seen it. :)

**Laura -** Thanks, I'm doing my best to keep her from sliding that way. I think she'd put up I fight if I tried though. *grin* And thanks for taking the trouble to open a fic that you thought would have a Mary Sue, too.

**Yuki Asao -** Me too. And there's going to be plenty more detail to come, I promise. 

**PeachDreamer -** Oh, so do I. Like Lynn, he was always my favourite character. Then I saw Jason Isaacs' wonderful portrayal, and now I just love him even more. That's kinda why I wrote this... I wanted to see him find some happiness. :) 


	4. The Song

**_SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN_**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it's probably not mine. Don't bother sueing me, I'm broke anyway. *grin* Eleanor and Lynn, however, are mine. You're welcome to use either of them if it takes your fancy, but please let me know. I'd like to see what they get up to. 

**Author's Note:** While I would love to say that I wrote the song used here, I must admit that I didn't. The song is written by an Australian singer named Ross Ryan and is from his new album "One Person Queue". It just seemed like a really appropriate song for this fic, so I've borrowed it and given it to Lynn. Actually, if I'd thought about it earlier, I probably would have called the story "Chase the Ghosts Away". What do people think? Should I go with the name change or leave well enough alone? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Chapter 4: The Song **

_Could life get any better? _ With the Captain at her side, Lynn eagerly explored every nook and cranny of the ship's deck. She couldn't help glancing at him occasionally from the corner of her eye, although it was disconcerting to find that he was often watching her in return. There was plenty to distract her from thinking too deeply about this, however, since along with the exploration he was inviting her to speak of her life at home. 

Hook was a receptive audience, and before long she found herself pouring out her frustrations: how she had been sent away to a boarding school at an early age, how she didn't really fit in there as few of the students shared her interests in books and story-writing and music for music's sake rather than just as something to while away the time or impress the neighbours. How when she was home her parents always made her feel as if she had failed them somehow. It was the first time she had spoken to anyone of these feelings, either, and before she knew it she was standing with her hands clenched around a railing as tears ran in quiet streams down her cheeks. 

"Hush, little one." Hook was beside her, arm comfortingly around her shoulders, fingers gently capturing her tears and brushing them away. "You're away from all that now. Here, you can be whatever you want, do whatever you want. I could never be disappointed in you for following a dream." She gave him a shaky smile, but it felt forced and soon fell away again as she continued to stare out to sea. The gentle sway of the deck was soothing, but it still failed to restore her equilibrium and the tears continued to fall. After a pause, the Captain asked, "What instrument do you play?" 

A tactful way to change the subject, and she was grateful for it. Sniffling a little, she replied, "Piano, mostly." 

"Piano... Hmm... I have a harpsichord in my cabin that you are welcome to use, if you like. Not quite the same, but perhaps it would do? I'm something of a musician myself. Maybe we could play for each other, take your mind from your worries for a while?" 

He was so kind and gentle and understanding, she almost burst into fresh tears of gratitude. Embarrassed at the thought of doing something so hysterical, however, she choked down the lump in her throat and gave another weak smile. "Thank you, Captain, that sounds wonderful." _It also gets you into his cabin, _ whispered a little voice in her mind, which she promptly squelched. That wasn't the reason she was agreeing at all, she told herself sharply. 

Maybe if she told herself that enough, she could even believe it. 

She lowered her head slightly as they crossed the deck and climbed the steps leading up to the main cabin, letting her hair fall forward to hide the tear-streaks from the crew. Bad enough that Hook had seen her cry without everyone else needing to. Then the door was pushed open and she raised her head to take in the opulence surrounding them. The furniture was an assortment of amazingly beautiful antiques, although she reminded herself that they were probably quite contemporary when the _Jolly Roger _ first came to Neverland. The walls were hung with rich curtains and tapestries and priceless ornaments adorned tables and shelves. In one corner sat the harpsichord, ornately carved and lacquered wood gleaming in the soft light. 

Looking around, she said softly, "It's all so beautiful!" Whenever she had dreamed of having her own home, one of the features had always been a room such as this; a room that spoke of richness and comfort and the elegance of bygone days. Her smile came more easily now, although she still wasn't feeling entirely settled. 

Hook gently took her arm and steered her towards the harpsichord. "Will you play for me, little one?" he asked gently. She looked up at him and felt the breath catch in her throat. _He's beautiful _, she decided. It seemed a strange label to apply to a man, but she could think of no other way to describe it. The dark ringlets framing his face looked soft and luxurious, and she longed to be able to run her hands through them to see if they were truly as soft as they looked. He exuded an aura of power, yet the softness in his blue eyes made it seem comforting rather than forbidding. 

Not really conscious of what she was doing, Lynn slid onto the padded stool and ran her hands experimentally over the keys. The sound was strange to one used to the piano, but she felt she could manage. But what to sing? Unbidden, words and music came to mind and she began to sing softly as her fingers picked out the melody. 

_It's such a journey, and the roads are haunted   
__By the ghosts of dreamers who kissed their gifts away,   
__And I'm a relay runner, a part-time companion,   
__With a heart that's made of clay. _

_I've long abandoned the burdens of ambition,   
__And I've long forgotten the meaning of my name.   
__I'm between that rock and a place that's even harder,   
__And there's nowhere safe to stay. _

_But can you give me shelter, can you give me silence,   
__Can you give me stars and perfect moonlight?   
__Can you give me thunder, can you give me laughter,   
__Can you give me happily ever afters?   
__I'm a true and fierce believer, but in shadows I see faces.   
__Can you give me love without a question, tell me can you chase the ghosts away? _

_Love's perfect moments, they're few and fleeting,   
__They give no warning, they're impossible to hold,   
__For even at that moment you cry out in celebration,   
__The ghosts are watching, waiting, for your heart to lose control. _

_The night was cold, and I woke up with a fever,   
__And from the shadows I heard voices call your name.   
__You gave your answer with eyes that stared straight through me,   
__And I've never been so afraid... _

_But can you give me shelter, can you give me silence,   
Can you give me stars and perfect moonlight?   
Can you give me thunder, can you give me laughter,   
Can you give me happily ever afters?   
I'm a true and fierce believer, but in shadows I see faces.   
Can you give me love without a question, tell me can you chase the ghosts away? _

As the last chords died away, Lynn drew in a deep breath. She couldn't believe she had just sung that. What had possessed her? It was almost impossible that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. The fact that the little voice in her mind was insistently pointing out that it wouldn't really be the wrong way at all wasn't making her feel any better. She kept her eyes lowered, her hair once again falling to hide her face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**tavingtionrose -** Thanks for the feedback. Not sure what you mean about the higher rating making it cooler, but there will probably be a rating change as of next chapter. We'll see how it turns out when I finish it.

**PeachDreamer -** I'd say perfectly normal. I have to admit to being more than a little envious of her myself. ;)

**wordwiz8121 -** Cheer up, I'm sure it won't take long for it to be out on video. 

**Willow 'Black Rose' Edra -** As of my first viewing of the new movie, I have definitively given Jason Isaacs top billing as the best Hook ever. He managed to portray that depth of character that Hook had in the book, and make evil seem like an incredibly attractive option. *grin* Not that I needed any urging - I always did like the bad guys best.

**SerenBunny -** Thanks. :) Here's the next bit. 


	5. The Fight

**_SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN_**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it's probably not mine. Don't bother sueing me, I'm broke anyway. *grin* Eleanor and Lynn, however, are mine. You're welcome to use either of them if it takes your fancy, but please let me know. I'd like to see what they get up to. 

**Author's Note:** The rating has changed for this chapter, due to the use of innuendo and a not-so-subtle chapter ending. Nothing too explicit, I think, but just something some of you may wish to take into account before reading this. *grin*   
This chapter took on a life of its own and has grown to be somewhat longer than I anticipated. Hope it doesn't drag on too much. It will, however, probably be the last chapter for a week or so, since I'm going away and am unlikely to have access to a computer (let alone an internet connection). I'll see if I can get one more chapter up before I leave tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. Sorry. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Chapter 5: The Fight **

Hook simply stood and stared. The playing wasn't perfect, but Eolynn's voice was sweet and clear. It was the words that caught him, however, and the emotion with which she sang them. Was it a request? Had she chosen that particular song deliberately, or was it coincidence? And if it was a deliberate request, could he even dream of being able to give so much? How could someone filled with such self-loathing and anger be capable of the self-sacrifice that real love required? Did he even want to try? 

_The answer to that one is simple_, he told himself as he looked down at the young woman before him. She had hidden herself amid that cloud of raven-black hair again, and he carefully caught some of it back with his hook so that he could see her clearly. She peeked up at him through her lashes before dropping her gaze again. Quietly, he said, "That was lovely, Eolynn. You have a beautiful voice." 

She shrugged. "I don't know why I chose that." Now her voice was hesitant and uncertain. "I wrote that years ago, and I haven't even thought of it since, much less sung it. It just came to mind when you asked me to play for you." Hook was impressed to hear that she had written the song herself. It gave him an insight into her mind. _Are we really so different? _ he asked himself. _She feels lost, and alone, and in need of someone to stand with her. And a romantic, it seems. _ He had long ago given up on the idea of romance – it was yet another thing that life seemed to have denied him. Yet now he wondered if there was still hope. 

As swiftly as the thought rose in him, he squashed it. What hope was there? She was young, beautiful, intelligent, daring... all the things he could possibly ask for in a partner, yet how could he expect her to throw her life away on an old man with a broken body, a bitter past and a harsh outlook on life? Even as his face hardened and he prepared to say something on the subject, there was a sharp knocking on the cabin door. 

Spinning to face the door, he growled, "What do you want? It had better be important!" 

Smee, the bosun, opened the door and peeped around it apologetically. "Sorry to disturb, Cap'n, but the lookout's just sighted Pan, and we thought he might be lookin' for the young lady." _It's too soon! _ Hook's mind spun. He had yet to decide what he was going to do with Eolynn, and he couldn't stand the thought of Pan coming and forcing the issue just yet. Needing to see for himself, he sprang for the door. The patter of feet behind him told him the young woman followed. 

His eye glued to the spyglass, he scanned the skies over Neverland. After a moment, he spotted it: the small hovering shape over the trees. It hung for a moment, and then dropped into the canopy. Not too close, and the afternoon was drawing towards evening. Perhaps it wouldn't be until tomorrow that the boy would think to look here. Handing the glass to Smee, he turned to Eolynn. "If Pan comes looking for you, there's likely to be a fight. I'd like to know that you're safe if that happens, so would you stay in my cabin?" 

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Why should I hide, Captain?" Her voice was under control again and, he was surprised to note, slightly colder than it had been at any point in their dealings so far. "I see no reason why I should stay hidden away like that. I can fight as well as you can." Brave words, but ones that made the rest of the pirates burst into rough laughter. He had difficulty in keeping his own face straight as she scowled at them, until she spun back to face him, eyes flashing. "I can fight," she repeated hotly. "Give me sword and I'll prove it." 

Hook's lips twisted with amusement. The little wench was actually challenging him to a duel! Perhaps this was what he needed to take his mind off the song she had sung for him. It had been too long since he had a fight that wasn't with Pan, and he found himself welcoming the opportunity to match his skill against an unknown quantity. _Besides, maybe she is as good as she says _, he mused. His eyes flicked towards the crew. "You heard the lady, you dogs! Give her a sword!" He bowed extravagantly to her and added, "We shall see if you are as good as your words." 

She seemed to notice the touch of irony in his words, for she frowned at him for a moment before turning to examine the swords that were held out to her. _At least she didn't take the first one that was offered _, he thought. _A pitiful weapon, indeed _. It was several moments before she made her selection: the second best sword on the ship, bested only by his own blade. Impressed, he conceded that she did at least have an eye for a fine weapon. 

A few experimental slashes tested the sword's balance. She seemed impressed with it as she sighted along the length of the blade, then she was in front of him with it raised in a taunting salute. A wild, reckless light had entered those sea-grey eyes and he answered it with a feral grin of his own. As he drew his sword and returned the salute, her eyes flicked between it and his hook. "I've never fought a left-hander before," she murmured with a small smile curving her lips. 

"Now you get your chance." His own smile widened a fraction as he took the first swipe. She parried and sidestepped, and the fight was on. They circled for a while, each getting the measure of the other, before coming to a wordless agreement and beginning to slash at each other in earnest. As they worked their way across the crowded deck, the pirate crew scrambled clear and took up stations along the railings where they could watch. 

Eolynn had a good fighting stance, Hook noted with admiration. She kept herself well balanced as she stepped delicately across the gently swaying deck. Her grip on the hilt was sure, even if she did occasionally need to add the strength of both arms to block a particularly heavy blow from his sword. She gave as good as she got, too, striking out at him with precision and a good deal more force than he would have expected from such a slight frame. 

He soon realised that he was enjoying this fight more than any other that he could recall. She was a skilled opponent, well able to challenge him at every step, and the way her eyes shone as she backed towards the steps leading to the upper decks suggested that she was finding just as much entertainment in their sparring as he. Her free hand groped behind her for a moment, then her grin turned decidedly wicked and she leaped onto the steps as she slashed down at him. "That was careless of you, Captain," she purred. "You've lost your height advantage." 

For the first time, Hook found himself at eye level with the diminutive woman. Grinning as he parried her blows, he returned, "Ah, but you'll need another step to gain the advantage, little one." Knocking her sword aside into the wall, he added with an ironic twist of the lips, "And that gives me room to join you up there." 

"You wish to join me up here, do you?" Her voice was rich with amusement. To his vast surprise, she backed up to the next step even as she redoubled her attack. He advanced eagerly, now intent on pushing her back up onto the deck. She did her best to hold her position, but he still possessed the greater reach and in the confines of the stairwell she was less able to dodge his blows. 

As he slowly forced her back, he remarked casually, "I think you might be the one who was careless, my dear. You did better when we were in the open." 

She laughed. "I guess that depends how you define better, Captain. I'm holding my own, aren't I?" 

As they reached the flat surface of the deck, he had to admit that she was right. He hadn't expected her to be this good, and he was revelling in the exhilaration of a good fight. She was grinning wildly now, and he realised that in forcing her back out of the stairwell he had played right into her hands – once more she was free to duck and dodge. He acknowledged the fact with a salute of his hook, which elicited another laugh from her. 

It occurred to him that he hadn't made use of his hook in this fight at all. Then again, he wasn't really trying to hurt her – in fact, now that he thought about it, he _really _ didn't want to hurt her. Far from distracting him, the movement of her slim body and the wicked challenge in her eyes was awakening feelings he had long thought buried. 

"You're slipping, Captain, if you're not taking advantage of it when I do." She was taunting him, but the worst of it was that he knew the taunt to be true. He had spotted the opening she had left just before she spoke, but by then it was too late to do anything about it. He needed to keep his mind on the fight, not waste time on introspection. 

"You just look to your own defences, little one," he warned, reversing his stroke abruptly and forcing her to jump back out of the way. Still, perhaps it was time to end this match now, before his distraction led to a possible defeat. Besides, it might be interesting to test her mettle in the process: in spite of everything that had happened, he had still to see her show any fear of him. 

He pressed forward viciously, expecting at last to see a flicker of fear in her eyes. Surprisingly, when he gazed into their depths he found only excitement and laughter. He pushed his astonishment aside and forced her back until her heel bumped a barrel and she fell against its slope. Hook was on her in an instant, his sword pinning hers against the side of the barrel and the tip of his hook resting lightly against the smooth curve of her throat. 

She stared up at him with her eyes alight and her lips slightly parted. "I surrender," she whispered. 

Hook could feel the soft line of her body under his. It made his blood race and his head feel light. How had she managed to turn him upside-down so completely? And how could he tell her? She ought to be disgusted at the very thought of the effect she was having on him. Yet something in her expression gave him pause and he couldn't help asking, "You're enjoying this far too much, aren't you, little one?" 

"How'd you guess?" she drawled in response. She paused for a moment, then a smile of pure mischief touched her lips and she added, "I rather think the same can be said of you." 

He couldn't resist drawling back, "How'd you guess?" What he wasn't prepared for was her response: she angled her body so that it pressed against the length of his – and drew his attention to the new bulge in the front of his trousers. His mind froze for an instant. Could she truly have such a profound effect on one as jaded as he? More importantly, could she truly have noticed it and not be shrinking from him? Curious, he leaned closer to her and asked softly, "Does it frighten you?" She smiled and shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. "Disgust you, then?" Another shake, this one quite emphatic. He hesitated a moment before dropping his voice to a mere whisper to ask uncertainly, "Excite you?" 

"Yes." The word escaped on a soft hiss of breath. "You're a very... exciting man, James Hook. In more ways than one." 

It was far from the truth to say that Hook never smiled, but it was rare indeed that his smile was not one of cruelty or, at the very least, bitterness and irony. Now, however, his lips curved in a smile of pure pleasure and his voice was husky as he purred, "And what would those ways be?" 

"The promise of adventure, and of companionship... and maybe more than just companionship?" 

"More? You would join me, then?" 

"Join you, yes. Maybe even join _with _ you, if you allowed it." 

"If I..." Words failed him for a moment. Seeking to cover his surprise, he stalled with, "I didn't think that the heroine was supposed to be so eager to follow the evil pirate?" 

She chuckled. "So I'm to be the heroine am I? What makes you think I would choose that role if I were given other options?" 

"Then what would you be?" 

"For now? Just a young woman enjoying the company of an attractive man. Later? Who knows?" 

_Attractive? _ Hook could hardly believe what he was hearing. As far back as he could remember, no woman had ever called him attractive. By the time he was old enough for such a thing to be an issue, the marks of cruelty had already etched themselves on his soul. It seemed to cause most women to shy away from him and was, he realised with a sudden start, much of the reason why he had wanted to flee from society and thus ended up here in Neverland. He turned from such thoughts and spoke with heartfelt sincerity: "You are welcome aboard this ship for as long as you wish to stay, fair Eolynn. And perhaps, while you stay, you would not object to sharing my cabin?" 

"Object?" She gave a rippling laugh. "How could I possibly object to such an offer?" Her eyes were warm as she smiled up at him. She half-raised her left hand, then halted as her smile grew uncertain. "I... I've been wanting to touch your hair... to feel if it's as soft as it looks..." 

His breath caught in his throat and all he could do was nod silently. She lifted her hand to the mane of dark curls that hung around his shoulders, letting the thick strands wind loosely around her fingers. He swallowed convulsively, his mouth suddenly dry. He wanted to ask her what she thought, to say something that would seduce her to his side as surely as she was capturing his heart and soul. He was able to manage no more than a quiet: "And?" 

Her eyes were full of wonder and she seemed to also be having trouble finding words. The tip of her tongue ran nervously over her lips – Hook found himself mesmerised by the sight. He almost didn't hear her breathe, "Soft... so soft..." Her fingers lingered in his hair a moment longer, then ran gently along the line of his jaw. 

The touch jolted through him like fire. Before he had time to consider his actions, he had pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He was dimly aware of the double clatter as two swords fell from fingers no longer interested in holding them. All that mattered was the warm body in his arms, the small hands twining in his hair, the responsive lips that met his with such passion. 

It was the sound of cheering that brought their awareness back to the world around them. They sprang apart almost guiltily and looked around to find the crew still standing about, applauding the show. Eolynn's cheeks flushed pink and she hid her face in the front of his shirt with a shaky: "I'd forgotten we had an audience!" 

Hook glared around at his men, but he was sure they could tell his heart wasn't in it. He felt better than he had ever felt in his life! Who could possibly be angry on a day like this? He felt as though he could take on the world! _But not just yet _, he amended silently. "Perhaps we should retire to the privacy of... our... cabin?" he murmured. 

Eolynn's face was still flushed as she raised it to look at him, but it fairly glowed with joy. She stretched up on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping away. "I don't suppose... I could bathe first?" She glanced self-consciously at the torn, stained nightdress and the feet caked with mud and leaves. "I'm filthy, and it somehow seems... wrong to bring such filth to the bed." 

"Of course." He'd have given her the moon if she'd asked for it. A bath was hardly out of the question. Turning his eyes back to the crowd of pirates, he bellowed, "Smee! Have a bath prepared in my cabin! The rest of you, find something useful to do!" If there was more sniggering and murmuring than would normally greet such an order, he chose to ignore it as he led Eolynn back to his cabin and held the door open for her. "I'll join you after you have bathed, little one." What had once been a rather tongue-in-cheek name was now said as a caress, and she smiled warmly at him. 

"I look forward to it... James." She brushed her lips against his briefly before disappearing into the cabin and leaving him feeling as though his heart was about to burst. 

It had been difficult to keep the grin from his face as he waited. Hook was sure that his crew must think him crazed, but found that he didn't care. For the first time, he had found something that made him truly happy. Once he had thought that he could make himself happy through cruelty and pain and destruction, but that was a pale shadow of the elation that filled him as he thought of the dark-haired beauty in his cabin. 

Had it been long enough? Then again, did it matter? _I'll be seeing her unclothed soon anyway _, he thought with a chuckle. With quick strides, he crossed the deck and reached the door of the cabin just as Smee trotted up to him. 

"What do we do if we see Pan, Cap'n?" he asked. 

Hook frowned a little. There was still that problem to consider. Finally he snapped, "Distract him. Send him on a wild goose chase. Do whatever you have to do to make him go away. I'll deal with him in the morning." Turning back to the door, he pushed it open and stepped inside. The sight that greeted him was enough to strike him totally speechless. 

Eolynn had finished her bath, and had also washed her nightdress and hung it on the back of a chair. Instead, she wore one of his own shirts with the sleeves rolled back and a great deal of shapely leg showing beneath the hem. She had also managed to find a comb and was now sitting on the end of the bed combing her hair. The last rays of the sun slanted in through the window and set that silky darkness alight with flashes of bronze and copper that had been hidden until they were lit like this. 

She looked up as he entered, smiling shyly at him, and he kicked the door shut behind him. A muffled yelp suggested that the bosun had been on the verge of following, but he ignored it. Crossing the room, he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "My lady," he murmured. 

The sound of the door opening brought him around, and he glowered at Smee as the pirate poked his head through the opening. "'Scuse, Cap'n, Miss, but..." The bosun's voice died away as Hook drew in breath for a thunderous reply, but the reply never came. Eolynn had risen to stand beside him and placed finger against his lips. Looking down into eyes that were sparkling with mischief and laughter, he smiled in return and subsided, content for now to see what she had in mind. 

Smee's mouth fell open in amazement as she walked slowly across the cabin. He couldn't blame the man – it was a nice enough view from the back, and it must have been even better from the front. Reaching the door, she smiled sweetly. "Mr Smee?" 

"Yes, Miss?" His voice was shaking. 

"Goodnight, Mr Smee." She gave the man a gentle push in the chest, then shut the door with an emphatic thud. Turning back, her smiled broadened as she watched him struggle to keep from laughing aloud at the effectiveness of her solution. He held his arms open in silent invitation. 

She came to him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Author's Note 2:** Well, this was the root of the story (so to speak). I had this vision of Hook and a young woman enganged in a (relatively) friendly swordfight, trading jibes as they traded blows, and culminating in a kiss. I'm still not entirely sure I did it justice, even after the three re-writes it's undergone. However, this is as close as I can bring it to the things going on inside my head, and any feedback would be gratefully received. Who knows, if enough people have enough things to say, I might even go for a fourth re-write! *grin* 

And a big thank you to all the people making me feel loved:

**SerenBunny -** *grin* The song is called "Chase the Ghosts Away", and sadly it's not the one available on his website (www.rossryan.com if you're interested). And no, sadly I don't have the whole story typed up yet. I'm typing about a day ahead of what I post, to give me time to re-read it before I post. :) Not sure what you mean about them growing up together though... 

**Amadna Snape -** *giggle* Your friends don't know what they're talking about. I mean, sure he's older - at least a couple of hundred years older! And once the numbers get that big, who cares? Besides, he's attractive, darkly sinister, and incredibly sexy. So who cares anyway? ;)

**Yuki Asao -** Well, here's an update and a half. :) Glad you're enjoying it so much.

**Wordwiz8121 -** Sweet... Hmm.... not entirely what I was going for, but not too far off I guess. *grin* One of the joys of writing is always seeing what readers make of your work, and comments like this make me go back and re-read my own writings in a new light. Thanks. :) 


End file.
